nuestro aniversario
by mariale-ramirez
Summary: comenta de como un aniversario puede convertirse el mas especial de todos para ti mi amada sin ti mis palabras no tendrian sentido


**hola de nuevo les traigo otro one-shot de la pareja q para mi es la mas especial HARUKA y SETSUNA si porq yo soy un viento q cambio de direccion ahora me dirijo asia mi SETSUNA JESS DE TENOH, para ella son esta y todas las historias q escriba con mi corazon.**

**sin mas no soy escritora ya lo saben pero lo recuerdo XD y los personajes son de naoko yo solos los pido prestados sin robarmelos :p**

* * *

"**Nuestro aniversario"**

Setsuna se levanto cuando el sol comenzó a posarse por la ventana de su habitación, suspiro y pensó que debía comenzar el nuevo día, su rostro se ilumino cuando observo una rosa con una nota al lado, tomo la rosa y se deleitó con su olor, mientras leía las frases de la nota.

"Mi princesa del tiempo, diosa de la belleza, lamento tener que irme antes que despertaras, no sabes lo hermosa que te vez durmiendo y lo maravilloso que hubiera sido ver esos hermosos ojos marrones que brillan como el sol, prometo recompensarte hoy en la noche que tengas un bello día princesa te ama HARUKA TENOH".

Setsuna suspiro y abrazo la rosa que su novia le dejo, recordando la increíble noche que habían pasado juntas.

* * *

Por su parte haruka se encontraba con sus amigas planeando la sorpresa de su amor.

-."Amigas hoy estoy cumpliendo 3 años con mi setsu y he estado preparando algo especial durante los últimos meses, quisiera q me ayudaran…".

-."Claro haruka tu solo dinos en que te ayudamos" respondió Amy.

-."Gracias son las mejores, este es mi plan…".

* * *

En la casa "TENOH MEIOU", la princesa de Plutón se encontraba desayunando, aunque no estuviera casada con Haruka ya tenían mas de un año viviendo juntas, en ese tiempo descubrió que la felicidad no esta destinada y que tienes que buscarla.

Haruka se ha dedicado a llenarla de amor, con sus bellos detalles y dulces palabras.

Aun recordaba su primer aniversario…

* * *

**RECUERDOS DE HACE 2 AÑOS ATRÁS…**

* * *

Se encontraban en un lujoso restaurante, Haruka había reservado una mesa privada que se encontraba en un inmenso jardín repleto de rosas y en el centro de este se encontraba una mesa decorada de forma magistral, cenaron y conversaron animadamente, la velada transcurrió con tranquilidad, sin embargo Setsuna se encontraba nerviosa.

Estaba segura de su amor por Haruka pero la primera vez siempre produce un poco de miedo.

La cena concluyo y Haruka la llevo al hotel donde había reservado la suite, ambas entraron y se dirigieron a la habitación al cruzar por el pasillo que faltaba para llegara a la suite, lo primero que Setsuna miro fue el camino hecho con pétalos de rosas blancas y rosas.

-."Estas segura… porque si no es así puedo llevarte a tu casa, sabes que te amo princesa y te esperaría por toda la eternidad".

Esas palabras dichas por el amor de su vida hicieron que las dudas se despejaran de la mente de Setsuna.

-."Te amo y estoy lista para dar este paso, solo estoy un poco nerviosa es todo".

-."Mi diosa del tiempo no tienes porque estarlo" le expreso Haruka mientras esparcía pequeños besos por su cuello y hombro.

-."Nunca te lastimaría, no sabes cuanto te amo, eres la mujer de mis sueños".

Setsuna tomo su mano y juntas caminaron por el camino de rosas, Haruka abrió la puerta de manera galante, dejándola que entrara primero.

Al entrar Setsuna no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la habitación estaba decorada, con velas colocadas estratégicamente por toda la habitación, se podía percibir el olor a flores fresca, siguió su camino por las rosas en el suelo, al llegar a la cama su corazón se aceleró Haruka era la persona mas tierna del mundo, en el centro de la cama se encontraba dibujado un corazón con pétalos de rosas rojas y en el medio tenia escrito "te amo mi princesa", la princesa de Plutón no pudo resistirlo mas y se lanzo a sus brazos dándole un apasionado beso cayendo ambas en la cama.

* * *

**FIN DEL RECUERDO...**

* * *

-."Mi viento de primavera ese fue el mejor día de mi vida me trataste con tanta delicadeza como si fuera una flor".

-."Desde ese momento supe que tu eras mi felicidad, no me arrepiento de nada pues todo fue inolvidable para mi".

Setsuna suspiro y pensó en todo lo que vivió después de eso junto a su viento, a los pocos meses ella le pidió que vivieran juntas y desde entonces sus días estaban llenos de dicha.

-."Y nuestro segundo aniversario fue tan especial".

* * *

**RECUERDO DE 1 AÑO ATRÁS…**

* * *

-."Setsuna mi amor levántate, recuerda que te tengo una sorpresa".

-."Si mi Haru".

Haruka se encontraba alistando todo cuando Setsuna se le acerco.

-."Ya estoy lista mi amor".

La rubia tuvo que tragar fuertemente ante la belleza que tenia en frente.

-."Prin… Prince… Princesa te vez increíble, como la diosa que eres".

Le dio un beso de esos que roban el aliento, entraron al auto y se encaminaron al lugar que Haruka había preparado.

Aparcó el coche en donde se podía ver un sendero, bajo de el auto y caballerosamente le abrió la puerta a su amada, la ayudo a bajar del carro, tomo la canasta que había preparado y juntas caminaron por el sendero.

Al llegar los ojos de Setsuna se iluminaron al ver el campo con flores de todo tipo, podían verse las montañas al final y a un lado una pequeña laguna con una preciosa cascada.

-."Haru es… simplemente hermoso". Le dijo con una sonrisa

-."No tanto como tu mi amor tu belleza no se compara con nada en este mundo".

Setsuna le dio un tierno beso a la rubia como agradecimiento.

Seguidamente la ayudo a colocar el mantel que trajo para el pequeño picnic que preparo.

Desayunaron entre bromas y risas, cuando terminaron de comer Haruka saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo y se la entrego, al abrirla la princesa de Plutón abrió los ojos cuando miro la bella cadena que le regalo.

Era de oro blanco, tenía un corazón y en el centro de este las iniciales de sus nombres entrelazados, que significaba la unión de las dos.

* * *

**FIN DEL RECUERDO…**

* * *

Setsuna salió de sus recuerdos cuando la alarma de su celular sonó, pensó lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo y que ya debía arreglarse para la sorpresa que su amorcito le tenía, con esos pensamientos se dirigió a su alcoba y se dispuso a arreglarse.

Eran las 7pm cuando la rubia llego a recoger a la mujer de sus sueños.

-."Haru mi amor ya llegaste" saludo Setsuna con gran alegría.

-."Wooooo… te vez radiante" fue lo único que logro decir mientras miraba a la belleza que tenia en frente.

-."¿Lista para irnos?" pregunto ofreciéndole su brazo a su amor.

-."Si mi amor" devolvió Setsuna tomándole el brazo.

Al salir la princesa de Plutón se sorprendió al notar una limusina en la entrada.

-."¿Amorcito que es esto?".

Pregunto sin salir de su asombro.

-."La alquile, hoy es una noche especial para las dos, déjame tratarte como la princesa que eres".

Con esas palabras la condujo al interior de la limusina y le especificó al chofer donde tenía que ir.

* * *

La limusina se estacionó en una pequeña cabaña que ella alquilo.

Ambas bajaron y Haruka cargo a la diosa del tiempo llevándola adentro.

-."Por favor cierra los ojos".

-."¿Para que?". Quiso saber.

-."Solo ciérralos y no lo habrás hasta que yo te lo pida, por favor compláceme".

Dijo dándole un tierno beso, para luego bajarla de su regazo.

-."Si me lo pides así, como decirte que no".

Setsuna cerró los ojos y dejo que la guiara.

-."Ya puedes abrirlos mi ángel".

-."Oh… mi dulce Haru esto es tan hermoso".

Le dijo ella admirando la mesa que estaba frente al mar, la luna llena iluminaba al mar haciéndolo ver como si pequeñas estrellas estuvieran en su superficie, brillando con intensidad.

-."Mereces esto y mas bonita".

Le dijo la rubia mientras rodaba la silla para que se sentara.

-."Gracias por ser tan linda conmigo, nunca había sido tan feliz como lo soy cuando estoy contigo".

-."No tienes que agradecérmelo por ti, busco un cielo con estrella si eso me pidieras".

La cena transcurrió normalmente, Setsuna pensaba que con eso terminaba la velada, se sorprendió al ver que Haruka hacia una señal en ese momento entro un grupo a tocar.

**Canción: Cielo.**

**Interprete: Benny Ibarra**

**Cielo por tu luz  
por esa caricia  
yo seria capas de rendir mi ser  
ya no tiene caso  
mirar hacia otro lado  
todo lo que espero lo encuentro  
en ti...**

**El cielo en tu mirada  
cada madrugada  
es a donde pierdo mi confusión  
y cuando estas ausente  
te abrazo a mi mente  
mi cielo para sobrevivir...  
**

**Siéntete segura  
que no te quepa duda  
cuenta con mi vida  
y mi devoción  
vivo para amarte  
para mi alejarme  
es como quedar sin respiración...**

**El cielo en tu mirada  
cada madrugada  
es a donde pierdo mi confusión  
y cuando estas ausente  
te abrazo a mi mente mi cielo para sobrevivir... mi cielo para sobrevivir...  
mi cielo para poder vivir... (BIS)**

* * *

Al terminar la canción Setsuna estaba llorando era lo mas hermoso que alguien hubiera echo por ella.

Haruka tomo una rosa del florero de la mesa y se la ofreció, sabiendo que ella la olería.

Como si pensaran lo mismo la princesa de Plutón se llevo la rosa a su nariz y al olerla, su nariz golpeo suavemente con una argolla, sin creerlo aun, tomo el anillo y lo miro perpleja.

-."Princesa, estos 3 años a tu lado son los mejores de mi vida, se que no te merezco, pero prometo hacerte feliz por el resto de mis días".

La rubia prosiguió con su propuesta.

-."Setsuna Meiou, prometo amarte todos los días de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe ¿te quieres casar conmigo?".

Esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de la diosa del tiempo que solo reacciono a asentir con la cabeza.

-."Si… te amo y no hay nada en este mundo que mas desee que ser tu esposa".

Haruka la miro a los ojos y acarició sus mejillas poco a poco se acerco a sus labios fundiéndose en un tierno beso que fue convirtiéndose en un beso apasionado, ella la tomo entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la cabaña donde le demostraría con caricias todo el amor que su corazón siente por ella…

**FIN**

* * *

**espero les alla gustado hasta luego saludos y feliz navida y un prospero año nuevo n.n  
**


End file.
